okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Reficul
Reficul (リフィカル) appears as the "passing demon" in The Gray Garden. The Devil of her own world, she went to give Kcalb aid in exchange for his attendance to a Devil's Meeting. Appearance Reficul has long white wavy hair and messy bangs, red eyes, two curved horns with one of them having two piercings, a spade-pointed tail, and six bat wings. She wears a black vest, a red tie, a gray striped dress shirt, with white sleeve cuffs with four black buttons, a black pelted skirt, with a longer larger skirt over it not covering the front, gray striped knee-high socks, and black boots with a small bat wing on each one. Personality Reficul has come across as docile; leniency, calmness, and apathy are shown in her overall behavior. She tends to procrastinate with her work and usually neglects it, for she doesn't find a purpose for worrying or stressing over it. Reficul is a straightfoward person, being blunt with her actions. However, she have shown sides of playfulness in her wherever it's teasing Ivlis or anything in between. She is completely devoted to her wife, Sin, and loves her dearly. Background In the past, Reficul was a seraph. What turned her into a devil is currently unknown. Appearances Major * The Gray Garden - Referred to as the "Passing Demon" Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Kcalb Kcalb is Reficul's devil acquaintance. Prior to their first meeting, Kcalb had no knowledge of her, yet she knew who Kcalb was. Lowrie Lowrie is an acquaintance of Reficul, who hails from her world. Though she hadn't seen him for a while, Reficul could tell that his demeanor was a farce. Ivlis Ivlis is Reficul's torture target, later comrade after the events of The Gray Garden. In many artworks, Reficul is seen torturing him. In her family, he is her pet. Ivlis refers to Reficul as "Queen-sama" Rieta Whilst trying to punish Ivlis, Rieta attempted to intervene. Reficul then proceeded to turn her into a lamp genie. Other Characters Sin Sin is Reficul's wife. In many artworks, it has shown that they both dearly love each other. Together, she and Reficul have a child named Mors. Mors Mors is Reficul's son she had with her wife Sin. Though Reficul is his mother, Mors refers to her by "Maou Sama"(魔王さま), or Lord Devil, instead. Lzet Lzet is Reficul's right-hand man. He is also Reficul's other lover.http://mogenglisharchive.tumblr.com/post/126360724387/mogeko-facts-relationships-repost Satanick Satanick is Reficul's devil comrade. Elux Elux is the God of Reficul's world. They hate each other. Trivia * Reficul's name is Lucifer backwards, which is a name commonly attributed to the Devil. ** Reficul was a seraph that turned into a devil, which parallels the story of Lucifer found in the Bible, where Lucifer is a archangel that turned into a devil. * Although she wears headphones in her original artwork, she does not in her Gray Garden sprite. * Her hobby is pet training.http://mogenglisharchive.tumblr.com/post/127831274112/8-6-update-tl * Her specialty weapon is a morning star. She can be seen wielding one in several artworks. * Her six wings can turn into hands/claws. * She is one of the exceptions to Ivlis's homosexuality. Gallery *''Visit Reficul/Gallery to see the gallery.'' Quotes *"Mm? My name? I don't believe that's pertinent..." * "Please, pay me no mind. I'm simply... a passing demon." * "The Devil here must be quite an airhead. That much is clear." (About Ivlis) * "It's a regular menagerie of idiots." * "I love to bully airheads like you." (To Ivlis) * "Lying is the first step toward an early grave" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Gray Garden Category:Devil Category:Playable Characters Category:Reficul's World Category:Female Category:Mothers